


Handicap stall

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [34]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Sugar and Artie are able to sneak away for a brief rendezvous
Series: Glee Drabbles [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 2





	Handicap stall

** Artie and Sugar **

Artie got to be friends with Sugar after the whole rival debacle with Rory. She was actually pretty interesting. She liked a lot of the same things he did. So when she sat on his lap one day during Glee and there was an upbeat song being sung, she was dancing on his lap. After a few moments, Artie curled one arm around her middle, pulling her tight up against his chest.

“Don’t write a check you can’t cash,” he murmured in her ear. Then she realized that he was hard under her. Taking a minute to think it over, she shimmied her hips down deliberately.

“Handicap stall by the girls’ locker room?” she suggests.

“As soon as we’re done here,” he agrees.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sugar stayed in her place on his lap, concealing his problem, and she enjoyed feeling him hard under hear – also realizing that he had more to work with than she thought. He rolled them down to the pre-determined bathroom and got them locked inside. Sugar scrambled to switch her direction and straddle him – leaving her in a better position to kiss him. He enjoyed Sugar’s company, she felt good on top of him. Artie had the good sense to return the kiss, one hand behind her neck and one on her butt, pulling close.

“You sure?” he asked as they broke apart, and also locked his wheels.

“Been feeling whole lot under me,” she said, leaning in to nibble at his ear. “Now I wanna feel it in me.”

It took some fancy maneuvering, getting his pants and boxers down enough, her panties off, and arranged so she can sink down on him. Artie used his well-earned upper body strength to rock her on him and she rolled her hips to get the right rhythm going. They had gotten so worked up during Glee rehearsal that is didn’t take long.

“Oh God Artie, I need... I need...” she panted. He moved his hand to tease her clit. With a high pitched keen, Sugar came, squeezing him enough to set him over the edge.

“Mmm,” Artie groaned as she continued to shiver on top of him. “Not gonna complain, that was wonderful. What made you say yes?”

“Been wanting a piece of you since the start of this year,” she replied. “Glad I did.”

“Me too,” he agreed. 


End file.
